This invention concerns collapsible portable supports as used in camping for chairs, tables, etc. The collapsible design allows these items to be brought along on camping trips since the amount of space required in a vehicle is greatly reduced.
Camping usually involves cooking and washing of utensils, dishes, etc. Heretofore, washing the dishes has been quite inconvenient when, with the water stored in an often collapsible heavy jug and rinsing and washing in separate dishpan being quite awkward. Dispensing water from a large jug is also itself inconvenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible two tier support for convenient washing of dishes in a pan on a lower support and dispensing of water from a water jug on an adjacent upper support.